


Untitled

by ludgerkresnik



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Massage, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludgerkresnik/pseuds/ludgerkresnik
Summary: Ivan gives Alfred a massage.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober, on Tumblr!
> 
> If I got any Russian wrong, please let me know so I can fix it!

Fingers press into shoulder blades, and slowly begin to rub. Alfred closes his eyes, relaxing as slick fingers move downwards, towards where the actual pain is located. He bites back a little squeak of pain as fingers finally do press in the aching spot, and fingers dig a bit into the mattress.

 

Eventually the pain dissipates, but Alfred doesn’t say anything because he doesn’t want Ivan to stop. He’s too content, too relaxed and  _ adoring _ the attention he’s receiving. It feels like it’s been forever since the last time they actually did anything physical, whether it was cuddling or sex. Ivan’s been away, or they’ve been too busy, and Alfred has his own apartment he needs to live at. Just a few more months, and he’ll be able to  _ finally _ move in with Ivan.

 

“How’s that feel,  _ moya lyubov _ ?” Ivan whispers, after a little while, still rubbing at the formerly sore spot. “Any better?”

 

“Mm. Would you stop if I said yes?”

 

Ivan presses a kiss against his ear. “No.”

 

“Then it feels better, but I want you to continue.” Alfred shivers a little as warm hands are removed from his back, and reach towards the discarded bottle of lube and squirts some more on his hands. They return, a little further down his back and inching closer to his ass. Now, Ivan gropes at his ass, and rubs and squeezes.

 

Ivan moves his hands down to Alfred’s thighs, and slowly rubs. There’s some shifting, and Ivan is peppering kisses down the American’s back. Alfred lifts up his hips a little, granting him access to his half erect cock. Lubed up fingers rub and stroke at his now erection, and Alfred groans a little.

 

The Russian gently bites at his neck, and moves his hand down towards his ass. Fingers press against Alfred’s entrance, and slowly pushes one in. He knows Alfred  _ hates _ it when he goes slow, but right now, Ivan doesn’t want to be fast or be rough. He just wants to  _ feel _ him, feel every single inch he could possibly have access to.

 

Ivan adds in another finger, taking care to stretching him out and he grins when Alfred lets out a particularly loud moan. “How’s that feel,  _ moy solnechnyy _ ?” 

 

“G-good.” Alfred moans again as fingers rub against his prostate. Ivan removes his fingers. There’s some rustling as he removes his own clothes, and he grabs the bottle of lube one more time, and squirts a little more onto his fingers. He lathers up his cock, and presses the tip against his entrance and slowly presses in. The American goans a little at the intrusion, and curls his fingers into the mattress once he’s fully inside of him. “ _ Move _ !”

 

Ivan’s thrusts are slow at first. He wraps one arm around Alfred’s waist, hoisting him up a little further, and starts to pick up the pace. As he quickens, Alfred moves his hips in time with his thrusts.

 

Moans from both of them fill the room, and Ivan strokes at Alfred’s dick. He teases his balls as best as he can, and Alfred is moaning louder than he normally does. Ivan  _ thinks _ he hears Alfred gasp out his name as he cums. It’s not to long after that Ivan cums, and he pulls out.

 

They lay on their sides, and Ivan is running his hands down Alfred’s chest and moving to rub his shoulders the best as he can.

 

“I’ve missed you.” Ivan whispers.

 

Alfred rolls around so he’s facing Ivan. “I missed you too,” He says and cups Ivan’s face. “You know, you never did give me a hello kiss when you got home from Saint Petersburg.”

 

“Really, Alfred?”

 

“Pucker up, buttercup.”

 

Ivan rolls his eyes, and leans in for a kiss. He runs his fingers through Alfred’s hair, and slips his tongue into his mouth. They break apart after a moment, and Alfred gives him a sloppy smile. “Satisfied?”

 

“Mhmm,” Alfred wraps his arms around Ivan’s shoulders, and lays his face against his chest. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
